


More Than a Pet

by cupidty11



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Need, Other, the bond between a boy and his dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not just a pet dragon, he's my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Pet

Sunlight, unusually warm for this time of year flittered down from the bright blue skies into the clearing where a skinny, pale boy was being chased around by a monstrous, black as night beast. But, instead of screams of terror, all that escaped the boy's mouth was delighted giggles, winded as they were.

Hiccup skidded across a few rocks, nearly falling before he was snatched up by Toothless. The boy flailed, trying half heartedly to get away before he gave up and slumped. "Alright! Alright! Ye caught me!" Toothless made a pleased sounding purr of approval before dropping the teen to his feet. 

Hiccup snickered, steadying himself before reaching his arms up to scratch at the dragon's rough scales. Satisfied, Toothless' tongue lolled out as he dropped to his hindquarters and allowed the affection. Bright emerald eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets at the attention. His boy always knew where to scratch.

Absent purrs rung out unabashed in the darkening clearing. After a while Hiccup's hands grew tired but, he didn't stop. Toothless loved this and that made him happy. Feeling the beast's relaxation grow, made a large ball of peace grow in his stomach. 

Toothless pulled away when the sun began to go down, knowing that soon Hiccup would have to leave to return to his village of blood thirsty Vikings. His boy wasn't like them. It wasn't fair that he had to go back to them every day. Why couldn't Hiccup just stay here? The dragon made a sad whining noise in the back of his throat, large pupils growing larger. 

The teenager sighed, dropping his arms. The blood began to flow back to them in a rush. "I know, Bud. I don't want me to leave, either." 

These last few days of training with the dragon, of learning Toothless' every move so they could fly together had done more for his confidence than anything ever had. It had brought him a sense of accomplishment to see the dragon's pleased look at being able to fly through the sky again. And it had earned him a friend. 

Not just a pet, as he'd thought at first. A pet was something you took care of. A pet was a responsibility and you might love it but, it still depended on you to live. While this was true for Toothless, Hiccup knew that he depended just as much on the dragon now.

Toothless made him smile. For the first time in a long time, he could laugh, and be himself. Someone wanted to play with him, share time with him. Plus, there was intelligence shining behind those gigantic emerald eyes that spoke volumes. Hiccup could talk about Berk, his father or even his ideas for new inventions and he could tell that this dragon understood. Probably better than anyone in his village ever would.

A final parting scratch before Hiccup stepped away. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll work on our aerial flips." Toothless let out an affirmative sigh, and a quick nod. Hiccup smiled lightly and turned to run out of the clearing between the rocky gaps.

Toothless watched him go until the reddish brown hair was gone, and he could no longer see the twig like figure anymore. Snorting in sadness, the Night Fury blew fire out on the ground in a haphazard circle before flopping down to try to catch some sleep before his boy came back once again.


End file.
